


Drowning

by incurableinsanity



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something heavy, probably a cinder block, dragged him into the ocean depths. Further into the dark, consuming water...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: KHR, adult life  
> Pairing: 275980  
> Genre: Romance  
> Point of View: Third-person  
> Warnings: Homosexual relationships, swearing, threesome, smut, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.

He could hardly register the feeling of the rope tying his hands behind his back. His head was dizzy, hazy from whatever they injected him with after hitting him upside the head with some blunt object.

It was supposed to be a simple peaceful negotiation.

He silently swore for getting himself into this mess, and still had no idea how.

He coughed, feeling something metal tied around his ankles. He listened to the voices that sounded far and close at the same time. The voices laughed menacingly, and he managed to look up with unfocused jade eyes, and saw several of the family that went against him grinning maliciously. He took deep breaths, trying to regain his thoughts, his vision, his strength, _something_. He inhaled the scent of the ocean, and suddenly knew where he was.

A deep, inevitable sense of panic took over when he was lifted. He swore at them, and they only laughed more. His body felt like lead, and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't respond.

_Fuck..._

Thrown into the water without a split hesitation from his enemies, he immediately felt himself sinking. Something heavy, probably a cinder block, dragged him into the ocean depths.

Further into the dark, consuming water.

He held his breath, clenching his eyes shut. His body screamed at him: _Air! Air! Breathe!_ Gritting his teeth, he tried his best to hold out. His body fought him and in what felt like an eternity or even just seconds...he gasped.

Water entered his mouth at an alarming rate, filling his lungs, causing him to spasm and cough harshly.

Down into the dark depths, his eyes slipped shut and his final thought as he drowned in the terrifying ocean passed into his mind...

_Sorry...Tsuna...Takeshi._

* * *

Tsuna felt like he couldn't fly fast enough. The very second he heard of the negotiation gone wrong from a distress call from one Gokudera's driver, who had just barely managed to get away and call it in, he activated his Hyper Dying Will mode. The driver had apologized repeatedly because no matter how hard the guy looked, he couldn't find Gokudera anywhere.

Tsuna had taken flight when Takeshi urgently informed him of the location of the tracker that was in Gokudera's cell phone. The rain guardian was breaking every driving law possible as he followed Tsuna as close as he could.

The brunette cursed himself. His intuition had been bugging him, but like an idiot, he ignored it. If something happened to Hayato, he wasn't sure what he'd do. A sense of panic and dread welled up in his chest as he came upon the docks of the area. He glanced down, spotting Takeshi whipping around a street corner. As Tsuna harshly landed, he spotted several men of the family Hayato was going to negotiate with heading back for their cars, laughing to one another.

Before he realized it, he had knocked them all to the ground, all bleeding profusely due to Takeshi's participation.

" _Where is he_?" Yamamoto had practically growled. Their precious silverette was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna looked around in a panic, as his intuition flared.

They were at a docks.

Tsuna had seen enough movies to know where the storm guardian was.

"Takeshi, the water!" Tsuna shouted in haste. Yamamoto dispatched the remaining conscious enemy, and both ran for the pier. They shed jackets, shirts, shoes and socks in an instant (Takeshi even tossed aside his sword without a second thought). They dove straight in, ignoring the bitter coldness of the ocean water.

Tsuna immediately swam down. Panic grew inside him. He didn't know how long Gokudera was under the water, fighting for air, and drowning. What if he was too late?

Takeshi gestured to him wildly, and pointed down.

A flash of silver hair.

Hurriedly, both of them dove down deeper, ignoring the pressure of the water, and tried to catch their sinking beloved. Takeshi reached him first, pulling him up with some difficulty. Tsuna joined him, and kicked at the cinder block holding Hayato down. His leg moved sluggishly in the water, but a combined kick from him and Takeshi broke it off the chain. Without the weight, the two swam to the surface as quickly as possible as their own lungs burned for air.

Finally, they breached the surface, gasping for the air the two desperately needed.

But there was no time to waste.

Tsuna hefted himself onto the pier, grabbing Hayato and bringing him up. Takeshi lifted himself up, and the two laid the silverette onto the water worn wood. Takeshi retrieved his sword and cut both the chains and rope. The brunette immediately began CPR while the raven called to check how close the others were. He saw one car turn the corner as recklessly as he did earlier and out came Ryohei and Reborn. A second car appeared, and Hibari stepped out. The skylark gathered the enemies, dragged them into the trunk of his car and drove off without another word. The other two quickly jogged over.

Takeshi spared a glance to Hayato. He was pale, unhealthily so, and his lips were tinged blue. Ryohei knelt down and felt for a pulse.

There was none.

"Sawada, switch." Ryohei ordered, and the brunette hastily backed off. The boxer took over, pushing down hard on Hayato's chest, and continuously performing CPR. After two minutes, he switched with Takeshi. Two minutes after that, even Reborn switched in. All the while, Tsuna stood pale and unmoving.

What if Hayato didn't come back? What if he really was dead? Were they really too late? Yamamoto placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. It was hard enough for himself. The three of them had been together for who knows how long now. Squeezing the brunette's shoulder, he willed himself to take back over from Ryohei, who had taken over three minutes ago.

Tsuna swallowed harshly. How long had it been already? Nine, ten minutes and counting? He felt despair crawl up inside him, telling him it was _overoverover_ -

A gasp.

The brunette jolted, staring at Hayato's unmoving form. His skin was gaining color back, and Ryohei felt for another pulse.

It was faint, but growing stronger.

Hayato began to cough violently, and the swordsman and boxer sat him up as he unconsciously hacked up all the water within his lungs. Tsuna took two steps forward, kneeling down when the other took in deep breaths as his eyes sluggishly opened.

"Hayato..." Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Yamamoto smiled, all traces of worry gone.

"T-tenth..." The storm guardian murmured. "Baseball idiot..." Tsuna grasped the silverette's hand in his own, and Takeshi gently placed his on top.

The three of them were soaking wet, but _alive_.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

Hayato was refusing to go near water (and had a bit of a problem in the pitch darkness, so he kept the curtains cracked to let in the moonlight) in the next impending week. He hardly tolerated the shower without thinking about the cold, dark waters pulling him down, deeper, _closer to his death as his lungs screamed for air-_

"Hayato!" He jolted, sitting up from the bed. Tsuna looked at him worriedly, crossing the spacious bedroom in a few steps (he hurriedly pulled his white singlet on) and sitting beside him. "You were shaking. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Gokudera patted himself on the back for keeping his voice neutral. He sent the brunette a small smile and reassured him, "Its fine."

"I know you're not fine," Tsuna frowned, running a soothing hand on the other's arm. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know," The silverette nodded as Takeshi emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing but his gray sweatpants.

"Dera, are you going to shower?" The swordsman asked, tilting his head curiously at the scene.

"Yeah," Hayato sent a slight smile at the Tenth and then headed for the bathroom calling, "Don't call me Dera."

"...Is he okay?" Takeshi let his typical smile drop, sitting beside Tsuna.

"I think the drowning incident bothers him more than he lets on," Tsuna sighed, leaning back.

"Sounds like him alright. But, we already know he won't open up." The raven added. They wondered if they would get him to let out his fears even if it was a little, or just put them to rest.

They exchanged looks, suddenly with an idea in their heads, and got to work.

* * *

Gokudera breathed deeply, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants as he rushed to dry his hair with a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror.

A pale, blue-lipped silverette stared back.

Jolting, he looked away, biting back a yelp. He released a few more breaths, and stepped out of the bathroom when he deemed himself okay. He blinked, realizing the lights were dimmed compared to earlier. He ignored the small panic in his chest when he didn't spot his two lovers right away. They were both in the bed, waiting for him. Tsuna smiled gently and waved him over.

Curious and confused, Hayato walked over, about to ask what was wrong, when he was engulfed in a kiss by the brunette. It was soft and gentle, and he found himself reciprocating instantly. Tsuna pulled back however, and pulled him onto the bed. Takeshi embraced him from behind, wrapping his arms around firmly but gently. Hayato wanted to know what was with the sudden gentleness. His eyes widened in surprise, and panic ebbed at him from deep within, telling him it was just a last minute hallucination, that he was still sinking into the ocean and _drowning_ -

"Hayato," Tsuna murmured, and took the silverette's hand. The bomber watched as his hand was placed over his own heart. It thumped, steadily and fully. "Its okay."

"You're still here," Takeshi softly said, placing light kisses along his shoulders and up his neck. "You're with us. Don't you feel my heartbeat?"

He did. He could feel the beating of the raven's heart against his bare back, and the brunette's heart against his hand when it was moved to there. Both heartbeats resounded, and he scrunched his eyes closed, trying to hide the tears that formed. Takeshi tilted his head back, kissing him and cupping his cheeks. He didn't even realize his pants were off until Tsuna had his hand around his member, stroking it to hardness. He squirmed as Takeshi deepened the kiss, and moaned softly.

He gasped as soon as he felt Tsuna's mouth close around his erection, slowly and steadily taking it whole. Yamamoto pulled back, playing with one of the silverette's nipples, twisting and pinching it. He spit onto two of his fingers, sliding them down to the other's ass, and easily slipped his index into the tight entrance. Gokudera gasped, especially as Tsuna picked up the pace more. Takeshi was kissing him again when the second finger was added, scissoring and stretching him. The tears fell freely from his face at this point and he couldn't stop them.

"Ssh, its okay," Takeshi whispered against his lips, angling himself and removing his pants after taking his fingers back. His erection pressed against Hayato's entrance, and then gently slid himself in. The storm guardian winced, gripping the swordsman's arms. Tsuna stroked his inner thighs, continuing his work even as Takeshi began to thrust inside the other.

It was so gentle that Hayato wanted to break down into full blown sobs. Tsuna pulled back when the other was getting close, and leaned up the kiss him. He raked his hands through the silver locks. He assured the silverette softly, allowing the other to take hold of his own erection. Tsuna moaned into the mouth of Hayato as he was stroked from base to tip repeatedly. Takeshi had continued to thrust into the silverette, making him lose focus every now and again, even as he picked up the pace of his pumping.

It wasn't long before the three of them climaxed.

They settled in the afterglow a little bit later, and trapped Hayato in the middle of the bed. Tsuna was to the left of him, encircling his arms around his waist and burying his head into the bomber's neck. Takeshi was on the right, his head buried in silver locks and an arm over his chest.

The two smiled and comforted gently even as he continued to let tears slip down his face. The warmth of their bodies eased away the fear etched into his mind.

He was drowning in their constant love...

but it was the type of drowning he could live with.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
